


I Don't Wanna Grow Up (You Can't Make Me)

by misbegotten



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Lily and Marshall are having a sandwich.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/gifts).



Lily and Marshall are having a sandwich. No, a real sandwich. The kids are playing a game that seems to involve a drum set, a deck of cards, a skateboard, and the loser doing something vaguely naughty with a hockey puck. Kids will be kids.

"Hey," Lily says, having checked that their brood will be occupied for at least half an hour. Or until the hockey puck ends up in someone's pants. "Want to make out?"

"Most definitely," Marshall replies. "And maybe later, a sandwich?"

Lily's smile still curls his stomach in all the good ways. "Most definitely," she replies.


End file.
